Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with Near Field Communication (NFC) capabilities that allow two devices to communicate with one another when in close proximity to each other (e.g., within approximately four centimeters). NFC is a form of contactless communication technology that allows the devices to communicate with one another securely. NFC may be used to link two wireless devices, such as a personal device (e.g., phone) and another wireless communicating device (e.g., tablet or other computer, headset, etc.), for downloading files, messages, music, video, and for various other applications.